Ours et Sharktopus
by Rose1404
Summary: Blaine et Kurt sont interrompus au milieu de quelque chose, la pire peur de Finn est des films syfy boiteux et bien sûr, il y a un ours qui pourrait être brun ou noir dans leur cour.


**Résumé** **:** **Blaine et Kurt sont interrompus au milieu de quelque chose, la pire peur de Finn est des films syfy boiteux et bien sûr, il y a un ours qui pourrait être brun ou noir dans leur cour.**

 **J'ai lu cette fanfiction et je l'ai trouvé vraiment drôle que j'ai décidé d'en faire la traduction.**

 **Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez.**

 **Reviews.**

* * *

 **Ours et Sharktopus**

Les frères Hummel-Hudson avaient une règle, c'était une règle non officielle parce qu'aucun d'eux ne l'a jamais soulevé, mais tous les deux l'ont complètement suivi. Quand Finn était avec Rachel, Kurt prétendrait ne pas remarquer que la porte était verrouillée, les bruits suspects et ne les dérangerait jamais. Lorsque Kurt était avec Blaine, Finn ferait la même chose. Au cours des trois derniers mois, la règle n'avait jamais été rompu. Bien jusqu'à maintenant.

La première pensée de Kurt quand il entendit des pas dans les escaliers et marteler à sa porte fut que son père était rentré tôt. C'était une pensée qui l'a fait à lui et à Blaine, qui était encore sous lui, geler. Encore sous lui, faisant des choses très coquines que son père ne devrait jamais voir.

Blaine s'approcha de lui et Kurt essaya de chercher ailleurs que ses lèvres gonflées et ses yeux encore sombres. Putain, quiconque a eu le pire moment dans le monde. "Je croyais que ton père ne serait pas la maison avant six heures?"

Il le fit taire, et fit un geste vers la porte. "Tu veux qu'il t'entende?" siffla t-il, pensant à des possibilités. Il était tellement foutu et pas comme Blaine l'était il y a quelques minutes.

Blaine leva les yeux. "Je demandais juste."

Kurt lui lança un regard noir. "Tu parles toujours." murmura t-il, sa voix grandit un peu désespérée.

"Kurt! Blaine! Allez, ouvrez la porte?" La voix qui les a accueillis n'était pas un Burt Hummel en colère très probablement avec son fusil. C'était un Finn hystérique qui continuait à marteler la porte toutes les quelques secondes. "Allez! Avant que ça me prenne!"

Kurt soupira et leva les yeux. Putain Finn. "Finn, je pensais que nous avions une règle." La prochaine fois que lui et Blaine étaient là avec Finn dans la maison, Kurt allait faire crier Blaine aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son petit-ami avec un regard satisfaisant, non pas qu'il ait fallu beaucoup d'effort. Son petit-ami était un screamer.

Blaine s'effondra dramatiquement contre le lit. "Dis-lui que je suis mort d'un cock-block." (1)

Kurt tapota son bras avec sympathie. "Bien sûr, mon amour." Il remis rapidement sa chemise et son jean, il regarda Blaine encore trop dramatique avant de tirer la couette sur lui.

Toujours à la recherche bien baisé et se sentant incroyablement éteint, Kurt ouvrit la porte. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux. Finn?" En réponse, Finn plongea dans la pièce, il ne marche pas, ne court pas, mais plonge dans la pièce.

"Dépêche-toi, verrouille la porte. Dépêche mec!" dit Finn, paniqué. "Allez, avant qu'il ne pénètre à l'intérieur."

Blaine tira sa tête des couvertures. "Avant que qui entre à l'intérieur?"

Finn le regarda à grands yeux. "L'ours! Avant qu'il n'entre à l'intérieur, vite Kurt, verrouille la porte et commence à la barricader."

Blaine regarda d'un air interrogateur vers Kurt qui haussa les épaules en réponse, toujours debout près de la porte. "Finn, il n'y a pas d'ours." dit Kurt aussi doucement qu'il le pouvait parce que même si Finn les avaient interrompus dans un de leur moment intimes, il était évidemment effrayé compte tenu de la façon dont il était recroqueviller à côté de Blaine et n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il était encore nu.

Finn secoua la tête. "Si il y en a un, il est dans l'arrière-cour, je me détendais juste dans le salon et j'ai levé les yeux et l'ai vu et c'est vraiment un ours".

"Finn, Ohio en particulier Lima, n'a pas d'ours. Du tout. Comme jamais." dit Kurt, moins doucement et plus frustré. "Donc, tu veux, s'il te plaît retourner en haut et arrêter de regarder des films Syfy boiteux qui te font paniqué."

Finn lui lança un regard noir. "D'accord, c'était une fois, un, et qui dit que Sharktopus ne peut pas être effrayant? Je veux dire, il a sauté dans le ciel et a attaqué un avion. Un avion, Kurt!" (2)

"C'était tellement faux et peut-être le pire affichage d'effets spéciaux que j'ai vu, comment diable peux-tu avoir peur de ce film? Le concept est ridicule."

"Ton concept est ridicule".

"... C'est peut-être la pire insulte que j'ai jamais entendue, je pense que même un élève de première année aurait pu faire mieux."

Un coup de sifflet a interrompu leur combat et les frères se tournèrent pour regarder Blaine qui avait remis son pantalon et qui regardait autour pour sa chemise. "Arrêtons d'agir comme des élèves de première année, nous allons tous y aller et vérifier. Même si ce n'est pas un ours, ce qui n'est probablement pas, sa pourrait être un chien errant ou un autre animal sauvage. D'accord?"

Kurt hocha la tête d'un air maussade en accord et Finn secoua la tête. "Je te le dis mec, c'est un ours, t'es sûr de vouloir allez là-bas? Et si ça nous mange?"

Blaine soupira. "Dans le cas improbable où il pénètre dans la maison, et qu'il vient spécifiquement ici, tout en ignorant tous les aliments à l'étage, je suis sûr qu'au moins l'un d'entre nous survivra et - Kurt, tu portes ma chemise."

Il regarda dans la confusion, puis jeta un coup d'œil pour trouver qu'il portait bien la chemise de Blaine. Hmm pas étonnant qu'il se sentait un peu serré dedans. Il remarqua la façon dont les yeux sombres de Blaine s'obscurcissaient, avec les pupilles un peu dilatés et la façon dont sa bouche s'abaissait, faisant un petit o de surprise.

Kurt ricana mais le cacha rapidement. "Ha oui? Eh bien, nous avons un ours à chercher après tout." Et avant que Blaine ne puisse faire autre chose, Kurt quitta la pièce et se dirigea vers les escaliers, un Finn légèrement recroquevillé suivant après lui.

Blaine cligna des yeux et secoua la tête. Ils pourraient revenir sur les choses qu'ils avaient laissé après avoir résolu le 'dilemme de l'ours' de Finn. Il pensa à la façon dont Kurt regarda dans sa chemise pour une seconde et prie Dieu qu'ils le résolvent rapidement.

"Finn, veux-tu bien poser cette batte de baseball? Pour la dernière fois, tu n'as pas besoin d'une arme." dit Kurt, irrité et un peu inquiet que la maladresse de Finn ne le blesse lui-même ou Blaine. Il a entièrement l'intention de sauver son après-midi et avoir une commotion cérébrale ne serait pas utile.

"Non. Nous avons besoin d'une arme au cas où l'ours pénètre à l'intérieur de la maison." expliqua Finn, de la même manière qu'une personne normale pourrait expliquer que l'herbe était verte ou que le ciel était bleu. "Parce que honnêtement les gars, vous n'êtes pas si fort et un ours pourrait probablement vous frapper et vous serez mort, vous savez?"

La prochaine fois, ils feront sa chez Blaine. Il avait sa propre chambre et ses parents n'étaient jamais à la maison et honnêtement, le frère de Blaine n'a jamais causé de situations d'ours. Définitivement chez Blaine la prochaine fois. "Un, il n'y a pas un ours. Deux, s'il y avait un ours, ta batte de baseball ne ferait rien pour sa. Trois, si tu balances ta batte et qu'en quelque sorte, tu réussisses à le frapper alors tu le mettra juste en colère. Quatre, pose cette putain de batte de baseball maintenant Finn."

Blaine donna un sourire sympathique à Finn. "Je pense que tu devrais écouter Kurt."

Finn posa la batte de baseball à contrecœur et Kurt hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. "Bon maintenant où est ton 'ours'?"

Sans dire un mot, Finn pointa vers la fenêtre et, lorsque Blaine suivit son doigt, il se figea, ses yeux s'élargissant. "Oh putain." murmura t-il très tranquillement et Finn se contenta d'acquiescer en accord.

"Qu'est-ce que vous regard-?" Kurt se coupa alors que les trois garçons regardèrent dans l'arrière-cour, deux d'entre eux incapables d'en croire leurs yeux et l'autre tout simplement très effrayé comme l'enfer.

Dans l'arrière-cour de la maison Hummel-Hudson, qui était utilisé pour les jours d'été paresseux et des barbecue quand le temps était bon, était une grande figure brun dormant. Malgré n'avoir jamais vu un ours réel dans sa vie, Kurt l'a immédiatement reconnu comme un ours. "Oh putain." dit-il aussi tranquillement que Blaine avait fait. "Il y a un putain d'ours dans notre cour. Putain, merde, merde."

Blaine se pencha et agrippa sa main, entrelaçant leurs doigts. "C'est un ours noir." dit-il, bien informé et ils l'ont regardé.

"Blaine, chéri, il est brun." dit Kurt en essayant de rassurer son petit ami dont le sens de la couleur s'était apparemment perdu dans le choc de voir un véritable ours vivant dans son arrière-cour.

Finn hocha la tête. "Ouais mec, c'est brun. Les ours noirs sont des ours noirs et les bruns sont bruns. C'est comme un matériau de première qualité."

Blaine soupira. "En fait, les ours noirs peuvent être bruns et aussi blonds-bruns. On peut dire que c'est un ours noir en raison de sa taille et de votre arbre." A leurs regards confus, il continua son explication: "Eh bien, regardez votre arbre là-bas, il y a des marques de griffes et beaucoup de branches cassées, ce qui signifie que quelque chose de lourd a grimpé dessus. Les ours noirs peuvent grimper aux arbres et les ours bruns ne peuvent pas grimper aussi facilement en raison de leur poids. En outre, les ours bruns sont dans des endroits plus froids comme l'Alaska et les ours noirs sont plus fréquents."

Kurt cligna des yeux puis cligna des yeux une fois de plus en essayant de faire avancer son cerveau. "Tu es un nerd." Dit-il avec un regard tendre.

Blaine rougit. "Ma famille m'a emmené dans cette ferme d'ours au Michigan quand j'étais plus jeune. Ils ont comme des brochures et des trucs."

"Toi et tes brochures." Taquina Kurt.

Finn leva les yeux. "Pour ne pas interrompre quelque chose d'important, mais il y a un ours, un ours brun-noir dans notre cour apparemment, alors, qu'est-ce qu'ont fait?"

Kurt fit une pause. "Je n'ai jamais vraiment pensé à ce qu'il faut faire si tu avais raison, la possibilité était trop loin pour y penser."

"Qu'est ce que c'est censé vouloir dire?"

"Sa signifie que, pour une fois étonnamment, tu avais réellement raison et au pire moment possible."

"Oh s'il te plaît, toi et Blaine étiez simplement en train de baiser, ce n'est pas si important que sa."

"Tu dirais la même chose si c'était toi et Rachel?"

"Sa n'arrive pas quand c'est moi et Rachel!"

"Est-ce que vous insinue que l'ours est là parce que Blaine et moi étions en train de faire l'amour? Tu te rend compte que sa sonne stupide?"

"Allô, c'est Blaine Anderson et j'ai une légère situation. Non, madame, il n'y a rien de trop grave, c'est juste un ours qui est dans mon arrière-cour ... Non, je ne plaisante pas, c'est vraiment un ours ... oui un ours. Il est noir madame. Ce n'est pas dangereux ou quoi que ce soit, il dort dans notre arrière-cour. Oui madame, tout le monde va bien et nous restons dans la maison. Je pense qu'il a probablement erré en ville après s'être réveiller tôt ... Oui madame c'est très bien, je vous remercie. Mon adresse est 415 Whitman Avenue; s'ils ne peuvent pas trouver, dites-leur de chercher la maison bleue avec deux garçons qui se disputent comme des enfants et un autre sans gel et sans chemise alors qu'un ours dort paisiblement dans l'arrière-cour."

Il leva les yeux pour trouver Kurt et Finn qui le regardaient. Il haussa les épaules défensivement et s'assit sur le canapé pour attendre. "Ils ont dit qu'ils auront le contrôle des animaux ici dans dix minutes, parce que sa ne semble pas conflictuel, ils pensent pouvoir le tranquilliser en toute sécurité et le ramener dans la nature."

Kurt s'assit à côté de lui et Finn s'assit sur le fauteuil qui était directement en face de la fenêtre, les yeux ne regardant jamais loin de l'ours endormi. "Mec, ton petit-ami est bizarre." dit Finn et Kurt se leva pour le frapper.

Blaine se mit à rire et Kurt secoua la tête. "Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux rester si calme à propos de sa. Il y a un ours dans l'arrière-cour, Blaine, un ours! Et ça ne te dérange pas."

Il haussa les épaules. "Je ne vois pas où est le problème. Je veux dire oui, j'ai été surpris au début, mais il ne fait de mal à personne et il est probablement juste confus et vraiment fatigué parce que l'endroit le plus proche ou il y a des ours noirs est le Michigan et c'est assez loin." souri t-il à Kurt. "En outre, beaucoup d'autres choses me dérangent."

Kurt fronça les sourcils en pensant à tout ce qui pouvait déranger Blaine Warbler. Enfin, il secoua la tête. "Non, je ne te crois pas."

Le sourire de Blaine s'élargit et il se pencha jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à peine à un centimètre de Kurt. Mais avant qu'il puisse faire ou dire quelque chose.

"N'y pensez même pas." dit Finn, les yeux toujours fixés sur l'ours brun-noir. "Vous n'allez rien faire sur le canapé quand il y a un ours dans notre arrière-cour. Et si sa provoque d'en faire apparaître un autre?"

Kurt le regarda, résistant à peine à l'envie de le jeter dehors. Il était sûr que l'ours pourrait utiliser un repas, même s'il s'agissait d'une malbouffe comme Finn. "Pour la dernière fois, que Blaine et moi faisons l'amour ou quelque chose d'intime ne provoque pas les ours carnivores a apparaître dans arrière-cour. Tout simplement pas."

"En fait, les ours noirs ont généralement un régime plus herbivore." ajouta Blaine et Kurt gémit en laissant tomber sa tête contre le canapé.

Oui, la prochaine fois, ils le feraient définitivement chez Blaine. Loin de Finn et de tout ours noir.

Au moment où Burt et Carole arrivaient à la maison, les choses étaient principalement en ordre. Le contrôle des animaux était parti avec l'ours il y a une demi-heure, l'ours ne se réveillant même pas une fois et Blaine avait finalement récupéré sa chemise même si Kurt n'avait pas réussi à sauver leurs après-midi. Les garçons, complètement habillés et calmés, étaient assis dans le salon en regardant un film quand leurs parents sont finalement arrivés à la maison.

Blaine se mit à rire de sa place sur le canapé recroquevillé à côté de Kurt qui fait selon lui un oreiller génial. Ils partageaient un seau de pop-corn et même Kurt ne pouvait pas se plaindre de tout le sel et le beurre en regardant le film. "Comment peux-tu sérieusement avoir peur de sa?"

Finn essaya de lui lancer un regard noir, mais la couverture qu'il avait jetée sur lui-même de peur l'empêchait un peu. "Tais-toi Anderson ça fait peur que tu ne peux pas l'apprécier."

"J'apprécie le fait que c'est nul." dit-il joyeusement. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Sharktopus et, si c'était la réaction que Finn avait à tous les films syfy alors il regarderai le reste avec plaisir. Quoi, il ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné pour le 'Cock-block' même si c'était une urgence. A en juger par le sourire en coin sur le visage de Kurt, il ne lui avait pas pardonné non plus.

"Salut papa." dit Kurt, mettant le film sur pause. "Salut Carole." dit-il, saluant la femme qui tenta de faire signe alors qu'elle portait le dernier sac d'épicerie à l'intérieur.

Finn tira sa tête hors de la couverture et glapit avant de se recouvrir de nouveau. "Kurt, pourquoi t'as mis pause sur un gros plan de son visage, je peux voir toutes ses dents!"

Kurt roula des yeux et se retourna vers son père. "Comment était le travail?"

Burt haussa les épaules alors qu'il se mit à l'aise dans son fauteuil. "Comme d'habitude. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de la journée, les garçons?"

Blaine regarda les frères qui partagèrent un regard. Techniquement, il n'était même pas censé être là si Kurt n'avait pas de parent autour. Il était seulement 'arrivé' il y a quinze minutes, selon Kurt. "Regardé quelques films, c'était plutôt ennuyeux toute la journée."

"Blaine comment s'est passée ta journée?" demanda Burt et Kurt lui fit un sourire encourageant et lui serra la main.

"J'ai terminé mes devoir, monsieur, et je suis resté avec quelques amis." souri Blaine en essayant d'être poli et charmant et ne pas penser à quel point son fils avait l'air nu ou les aux ours. "Comme Kurt a dit aujourd'hui, c'était un peu ennuyeux."

Burt hocha la tête. "Eh bien Carole a dit que nous devrions dîner dans environ une demi-heure et tu es plus que bienvenue pour rester. Je peux voler la télé pendant une minute?"

Kurt haussa les épaules. "Bien sûr, papa, nous avons déjà vu ce film de toute façon. Pourquoi?" demanda t-il en remettant la télécommande à son père.

"Billy a dit qu'il y avait quelque chose d'intéressant sur les nouvelles et je n'ai pas encore eu la chance de regarder."

Blaine se pencha près de Kurt. "Il n'y a pas moyen ... pas vrai?"

Kurt secoua dédaigneusement la tête. "C'est impossible, outre le contrôle des animaux, qui d'autre sait à ce sujet?"

"Merci Shannon. Revenons à notre histoire principale ce soir, c'est l'étrange cas d'un ours errant dans la cour arrière d'un résidant de Lima. L'ours noir s'est réveillé tôt de l'hibernation et dans sa confusion, a grimpé sur la clôture et s'est installé pour faire une sieste. Les seuls personnes dans la maison étaient trois garçons adolescents. L'ours a été emmené par le contrôle des animaux. Le contrôle des animaux estime que l'ours n'est pas un animal de compagnie ou n'appartient pas à une ferme privée et prévoit de relâcher l'animal dans La civilisation dans sa maison dans le Michigan."

Kurt gémit, posant son visage sur l'épaule de Blaine comme si sa pouvait bloquer le rapport de nouvelles. "Sa ne signifie rien, il n'y a pas de photos ou de noms ..."

Blaine tapota son épaule. "Détrompes-toi." murmura t-il doucement, regardant l'écran avec horreur.

"Une source, Noah Puckerman a identifié les trois adolescents comme Finn Hudson, Kurt Hummel et Blaine Anderson. Nous souhaitons le meilleur pour les trois garçons et nous sommes heureux que personne n'est été blessé."

La tête de Kurt se releva et il lança un regard noir vers Finn, qui était toujours sous la couverture. "Tu es un imbécile! Tu l'as dit à Puck! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi? Je le jure, dieu Finn, parfois -." Il s'arrêta, se rendant compte pour la première fois que son père était encore dans la pièce et regardait entre les trois.

Burt fronça les sourcils. "C'était un jour ennuyeux?"

"Vite les gars! faîtes quelque chose et faîtes apparaître un autre ours brun-noir!"

* * *

 **(1) C'est ce que j'ai trouver en cherchant sur google: Cock-block: Intervention extérieure visant à vous stopper.**

 **Autrement dit : Vous êtes avec votre petit(e)-ami(e), et quelqu'un vient vous interrompre.**

 **Peut venir de vos amis, d'une de ses amies, de sa mère, de son frère, etc.**

 **(2) La scène avec l'avion ne vient pas du film "Sharktopus" mais du film "** **Mega Shark vs Giant Octopus"**

 **J'espère que sa vous a plu. Reviews merci**


End file.
